far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ithus
Ithus. Early life Dormian born ithus was controlled by a necromancy spirit and carpented caskets and coffins for the dead. He took great pleasure staying away from humans and the societies they had built after dormia, Ithus worked for Henrick and his organization after the last spokespersons life was cut short by an angry man with an axe and the means to throw him from one of the eastern walls. Master Zin Ithus is best known for his work with master Zin Orionof the monastery of the mask. Many think that Ithus and master Zin Orion had a good relationship and that they almost were madly in love. However this perceived'' ''notion of the two men is almost entirely fabricated and Ithus had threatened to murder Zin Orion several times before his own demise even during his first meeting with him he took him outside the eastern castle town for a walk and it ended with Zin Orion fleeing back. Appearance Ithus was an imposing figure standing at 6'2 and having enough physique to work in heavy armaments such as plate-mail with a bald head and black eyes. Skills and abilities Ithus was a decent fighter and also versed in nercomancy, He had barely used any weaponry other then his maul, he disliked using necromancy compared to his maul however he focused his necrotic abilities towards spells that could harm spirits. Ithus's spell book Ithus had a very imagitive way of dealing with spirits and peoples that he needed dead. Botched Ligaments : Botch Ligaments is instead of two skeletal hands that grapples the persons legs instead it is two broken sharp bones that shoot up either impaling an already knocked over opponent or stop one by impaling unarmored or light armored feet or legs. Even though Botched ligaments was his only spell he could cast Ithus wrote down another spell he considered for Archmancers. Bone control : Bone control is a spell where a archmancer in necromancy takes control of a living creatures bones and forces them to move against the will of the living creature, The extent could range from making actions harder for creatures to accomplish to the horrifying idea of bones tearing through flesh and out of the person. Personal beliefs Ithus believed that demons were the strongest creatures in the world and should be the rightful owners of it, this lead him to attack other demons who he deemed insulting to the race as a whole. This lead to him being removed from his job twice first when he had threatened Zin Orion with death the second and final time is the kidnapping and unsuccessful of a eastern handmaiden who opposed his beliefs about demonic culture and superiority. Death After he had been stripped of his rank due to his actions instead of going through the training process again and being moved Ithus fled to the west with his trusty maul and armor to not face eastern persecution which would have led to his execution. He adored western culture and subsequently moved himself into the western castle town. He started looking to become a gang boss in the streets and after recruiting an arsonist he foolishly harassed a guard captain by burning her cloths and throwing them into the mud. He fled to the docks and tried to rob a man, The same guard captain had been following his actions and set in to arrest Ithus and the arsonist with him, Ithus in the aftermath of the battle was shoved off the docks by the man he attempted to rob and then drowned to death leaving no legacy but to those who knew him.